As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an electronic device has been known which includes an electronic component, a sealing resin body sealing the electronic component, and a plurality of conductive members that are electrically connected to the electronic component in the sealing resin body, include respective portions exposed from the sealing resin body to the outside, and have different potentials. The conductive members include external connection terminals extending from the inside of the sealing resin body to the outside thereof.
The electronic device in Patent Literature 1 is used for a power conversion device. The electronic device has, as the electronic component, a power semiconductor element forming an inverter. The electronic device also has, as the external connection terminals, a positive electrode terminal (P-terminal), a negative electrode terminal (N-terminal), an AC terminal, and signal terminals, which have different potentials.